


back back back back back

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, mentions of abuse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let's take you back <br/>back back back back back</p>
            </blockquote>





	back back back back back

let’s take you back

back back back back back

before freezers and dead locks

and broken glass

and spoken threats and

back back back

back to when

dad was kind

mom was alive

brother loved you

back back back back back back back

to the days of playgrounds

and love

and hugs

and back some more

back to the times

when Sunday was

ice cream

not silent dinners

and sloppily thrown punches

when you played UNO with brother

and swam with dad

when mom made pot roast and

back to when you felt

felt felt felt felt

this thing called

happiness

now flash forward

to the boy in front of you

who’s watching you speak

with a side-tilted head

and a funny

jaw

watch how he watches you

see how he searches your face

with his brown eyes and

feel that?

the warm

hold

your lungs

jump when he smiles at you

his husky voice

calls you dude

you smile

it makes you think

of Sunday ice cream

and pot roast and UNO and hugs yes

mom

and then for a moment you forget

the freezer

the glass

the knife

and you think of puppies and pack

and _home_ and

see this is why

why why why why why why

you know and you smile back

back back back back back

and you feel

feel feel feel feel feel feel

happiness

 


End file.
